


Green Hair

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Friendship, Funny, Gay, Lesbians, Life is Strange 2 Spoilers, Love, New York, Rachels POV, Sweet, Time Travel, True Love, answers, found each other again, life is strange 2 timeline, only love, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 13:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: *Spoilers for life is strange 2 wehn you Sacraficed Arcadia bay*One moment she tought she has to die but she wake up in a  room in nyc, she dosent know how she got here but she know what she has to do and who she has to meet.(lis and lis 2 timiline, Rachels POV)
Relationships: Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 11





	Green Hair

Rachel POV:

I blink with my eyes, again and again, slowly I open them, fuck what happend!? I think to myself.

Wehre am I? My head hurts, all I remember is that Mr. Jefferson wantet to talk to me after class and I wake up in a room, he made Photos of me and Nathan was also here but then they had a fight, all I remember was that I wish Chloe was here, but then I felt a neddle in my neck and all went to black.

I look arround me, I dont know wehre I am, looks like a Hotel room, I look over me and see I wear a dark blue short Pyjama set, wierd I tought I was wearing my white hot pants and black shirt.

So I am dead or what? Is that what, heaven or hell is? I dont know. Oh fuck "ahhh" I say loud and feel a pain on my left wrist, I look down and see wehre my star tattoo, the one Chloe draw extra for me has now a little more on it, a "C whit a forever symbol". What the fuck, I caint remember I got this, was It with Chloe and wehre is she? and Is this all real or just a dream or I am dead?

I sit for 40 minutes in that bed and try to figure out all of this out but my head start to hurt and I dicedet to stand up.

I walk throught the room and found a newspaper, Max Cauflied open her first big gallery here in NYC It stand on it, date and time was today in the evening, so this is real!? but why I caint remember anything!!? I check my Phone but I dont find any Chloe pics or her number, what the fuck I think again. I start a shower and made my hair in big waves, I walk over to the closet and pick a red knee long dress with red five centimeter heels, put my Blue feather erring in my ear and grap a black clutch bag, all was very wierd, like this stuff was waiting for me here in this room but somethihng in me tells me I will find answers wehn I go to that gallery.

It was arround 6pm some subway traveling and walking later I arrived at the gallery, Im very nervous, I walk trough the gallery and watch all the pics Max made, some pics from all sort of people and places here in NYC then they stand a girl, has longer brown hair wearing nicer jeans with a white blouse and a black blazer, I walk over her and say very nervous "Ähm hello, youre Max Cauflied right?" the girl turn arround and look at me with big eyes and and open mouth "OH MY GOOD YOURE....YOURE RACHEL AMBER!" she nearly screaming at me, fast she grap my hand and we walking to a quite spot.

"thats all youre remember?" she ask me nervous but also nicley, I told her all waht I knew, I just notice that she mumble something to herself I did nothing, this was not me, but..how is this possible?! "ähm sorry?" I lean me over her "sorry Rachel Just...Just give me one moment and I have to call Chloe NOW" yes finally I think to myself and listen.

"you have to come here now!.....no trust me you will love it.....you will see Chloe now please come over here fast" I hear Max saying in her Phone, she turn back to me and say "I have to warn you Rachel, Chloe dont look like the same anymore, she changed a bit" "what do you mean? can you show me a picture?" I ask her nervous "No, sorry she will be here evry minute and Chloe once told me you like suprises so" she say to me and I nod "okay you wait here, Im quick back" she say fast and heading outside, her wierd beeing makes me nervous, It semes she dont know me and Chloe chaned a lot?! what the fuck happend? I think again and waiting here.

Some time has passed and I look outside from a window I see how Max stand there with a girl, looks like they have a little fight or they just argumenting with each other, she finally go with this girl inside and now I see who this is.

"Chlo.....Chloe!?" I say to her in schook "Rachel!?" the girl with green shoulder long hair, in black jeans, a white bluse and black suspenders over her shoulders say to me also in schook, I walk fast over to her but stop some inches away from her "Now I see what Max meant" I say a little jokley to light up the mood "yeah I tought I needed something diffrent, after all waht happend!" she say sad "so what happend?" I ask noisey and I see how tears rolling down from Chloes and Maxes faces.

"So you tought Im Dead!? and....and Arcadia bay is wiped out and all are dead!?" I say in schook "Rachel I know this is much right now" Max interrup me "and..and you can time travel?" I say and I think my brain is about to crack every second "look I now this is very much at once, for us its 3 years and we still dont now how to handle it!" Chloe say to me carring "I mean I told you I had this feeling I will get answers here but this is" I say out of breathe.

Two days later Im in Chloes and Max apartment and they told me the full story "Oh my good, Im....I....dont know what to say" I say upset "you dont have to say anything Rachel" Chloe say lovley as I remember "I just. Im sorry for all, but like you said Max" I look over to her "you did nothing, you did not use youre power, mabye destiny was it" "maybe" Chloe say and Max Phone start to rumble. "sorry guys I have a meeting, I hope we see us later Rachel?" she ask me and I answer "yeah, sure, bye" "bye maxipad, blow there minds" Chloe say and Max is gone.

"I know I dont have the right but please dont get this wrong Chloe, are you and Max....you know.....together?" Chloe look at me with big eyes and say "No, really Rach, no, we still trying to process this shit, even its 3 years but still you have to belive me, we had nothing and still, I wasent even In a realtionship" "okay, I mean I wouldent even blame you, you moust think I was a bitch what you told me and ...... im sorry....I really am" I try to reach for Chloes hand and she thankfully accept it "yeah, I mean I was very angry but after these years I tought you would have you reasions to this, to be this" Chloe say sad "hey I honestly dont know if this Rachel, you told me is me, like I said I caint remember anything and if this is really me. Im sorry Chloe for all, for the pain and all you have to go trough, Im...sorry" I say to her nearly crying "hey, its like you said who knows if this Rachel is you and its the past now" Chloe say lovley and I ask her if its okay that we hug, her eyes start to sparkle and we hug, long, very long, how I missed this or I dont want to think how long Chloe had to wait for this.

"So about youre new tattoo, I have to say kinda sucks you covered it but youre not the only one who has a new one" I tell Chloe and I show her, she was so happy to see it "so, you also caint remember that you let this ink?" Chloe ask me "yeah like I said before, I caint remember anything and Im sorry" Chloe pulled me close to her, we hug again and she say to me "it dosent matter, whoever Rachel you are, youre mine Rachel, the one who I jumped on trains, we performend the tepmpest together and the one you kissed me under the street lamp post, whatever it was, its over, its gone, we start a new future together, here" "you...you mean this real!?" I pull out from the hug, ask Chloe that and start crying. "you have no Idea, even wehn I found you, in the junkyard and all that stuff. I....I still loved you. till today" I smile so bright and say sobbing "I....I caint belive what hell this have moust been for you Chloe, but Im glad you and Max had each other, I really hope now all will be diffrent and like you said, a fresh new start" we both hug each other close until our lips found each other, soft, until it begun to get more and we had a very passionate kiss. "have to say kinda wierd, now you have also long hair and sorry Chlo but you look like a muffin what didnt go right in the oven" Chloe smiles and say "you will get used it" and we kiss again "I guess I have to" I say with a big smile.

Some weeks later all has changed, I moved in, me and Chloe start now again from the beginning, with Max I also understand, I also get used to Chloes new look and in some days we will visitng David, looks like he and Victoria also made it out alive, Chloe told me, hes not the same David as before, Im very exitet to meet him soon, we also give up, looking for answers why Im here, maybe it was Max, maybe it was the universe but finally we found each other and now we life our life, wahtever will come next.


End file.
